follow the red brick road
by BlueFireWitch15
Summary: dorothy ends up back in the land of oz and is sent on a mission by Glinda the good witch of the north
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high, there's a beautiful land. The land of Oz. with the Witch of the North, the Wicked Witch of the East, and the Wicked witch of the West. The two Wicked Witches have died and everything is fine in the land of Oz. but what about the Witch of the South, and the red brick road. You all know the story of The Wizard of Oz, and the yellow brick road. What would happen if Dorothy went back?

"Auntie Em, Auntie Em!" Dorothy called through the house. wind swung around her, knocking her over. the wind blew items around the house. a twister. Dorothy ran into her room, the window popped of the wall and hit her on the head. Everything went black.

Dorothy's eyes fluttered open. The house was perfect, not a picture out of place. She walked out of the house slowly. she was in the land of oz. a color changing bubble started coming her way. The bubble popped, Glinda the good witch of the north, was standing there.

"Dorothy, welcome back." Glinda hugged Dorothy. "You have perfect timing, my sister, the Witch of the south, has been kidnapped by the wicked witch of the East. It turns out you didn't kill her last time you came, you only received her magic shoes. Which I see your still wearing."

"Oh, that's horrible." Dorothy gasped.

"She's taking revenge for you killing her sister, the wicked witch of the west. I need your help you're the only one who can save her."

"Um…ok, I'll try my best."

"Ok, this time you need to follow the red brick road, instead of the yellow brick road." At that moment when Glinda said that, all the little people of munchkin land came out.

"Follow the red brick road, follow the red brick road, fa la la la la la la la la la laaaaaa. Follow the red brick road. You're off to save the sister, the beautiful sister of witch. Because, because, because, because, because of the beautiful things she does." They all sang in unison. Dorothy was on her way following the red brick road. She followed the road until she reached an intersection.

"Oh dear, which way should I go, left, right, or straight?" Dorothy cried, grabbing onto Toto.

"Well most people go straight." A voice called from the right. A scarecrow was propped up on a stick.

"Scarecrow!" Dorothy gasped.

"It's nice to see you again, Dorothy. Could you get me down?"

"Sure." Dorothy climbed over behind scarecrow and pulled him off the stick.

"So, what brings you to the land of oz?" he said as we started walking down the road.

"Oh, the Good Witch of the North's sister has been kidnapped."

"That's horrible, would you like to help?"

"That would be great." Dorothy smiled as they came upon a small group of trees. In the middle of the brown and green blending, there was silver. It was the tin man.

"Oh my." Dorothy ran over to the tin man. There was an oil can in front of him. Dorothy and the scarecrow oiled the tin man.

"How did you rust this time?" the scarecrow set him down on a stump.

"I came out here to continue my job when I thought of when you and Dorothy came to help he the first time. I began to cry and rusted. Dorothy what are you doing back here?" he smiled.

"The good witch of the north brought me because the good witch of the south was kidnapped by the wicked witch of the east. It turns out I didn't kill her when my house landed on her, I just got her magic."

"Would you mind if I joined you two, I've missed you so much?"

"Of course." Dorothy smiled. And they were off again. the path started to turn green with grass and leaves. They entered a forest. You could hear the roaring form the lions and tigers and bears. Oh my. A lion jumped out from behind a tree.

"Dorothy, what are you doing here?" he smiled. It was Lion.

"I …." Dorothy began.

"The good witch of the south has been kidnapped by the wicked witch of the east." Tin man jumped in.

"I thought Dorothy killed her when she came the first time."

"I guess not."

"well then allow me to join you on your quest."

"Of course." For the third and the last time they continued on. With every step they got closer to the wicked witch of the east's layer.


	2. Chapter 2

They came across a small hut. Brick walls and a straw roof. There was a small door partly open. You could see clearly through the window, a woman that looked exactly like Glinda was sitting in a chair, with a gag over her mouth.

"That must be her, but I've never seen the witch of the south before." Tin man whispered. A green hand reached through the door. Blazing brown hair, big brown eyes, and glowing green skin.

"Dorothy surprised to see me?" her voice cringed. "So am I. what are you doing here?"

"Glinda brought me, because I didn't kill you and you took her sister Linda."

"Ah yes, the lovely Linda. But you can't save her." There was a sudden puff of smoke and a bunch of her evil minion monkeys surrounded them. They were placed in a small room with Linda, the good witch of the south.

"Thank you." Linda pleaded. "Now that I'm untied, I can get us out of here." She smiled. There was a bubble, similar to the one Glinda was in when Dorothy first arrived. The bubble popped and we were standing in the small munchkin land in the land of oz.

As far as they know everything is happy and wonderful again. Dorothy decides to live in munchkin land. But they don't know what will happen next with…the red brick road.

TBC…..


End file.
